Mr Monk and the Monk
by Sorbo1
Summary: you will be surprised by the update. little change from last chapter.
1. Chapter One

Authors Notes: I grew obsessed with detective stories when I was only a child. But I could never bing myself to write one. I think I was just not creative enough. But now that I am a little older I think I will try my hand at it. So when you read it point out my mistakes if there are any. ha, ha, ha. But please don't judge to harshly.  
  
Mr. Monk and the Monk:  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
It was a cold day in the city of Lost Angels. A monk was going back to his Catholic temple, in a small suburb in the city of L.A. They call this little part of town Devils Advocate. They call it this because there have been more disappearances of priests in the small part of town than in any other city in the last five years. Hence the name Devils Advocate. The monk opens the doors to the cathedral with a small parcel that was intended for the Cardinal. He walks up to the alter and looks up at the cross to pray, what he sees shocks him. The Cardinal was hanging on the cross with a thorn crown around his head and wooden stakes in his feet and hands.  
The monk could only stare at it in horror as the body began to break lose from its bonds. After a few moments the dead Cardinal fell to the ground. The devastated monk ran out of the cathedral and into a small building. Above the door of the building a sign said office. The poor monk ran up to the desk at the back of the first room and began to yell a fellow monk sitting in the chair behind the desk.  
" Brother Henry, Cardinal D'Angelo is dead! Call the police immediately!" The monk called Henry did not hesitate or ask any questions. He only picked ukp the phone and dialed 911. After a few moments a police operator picked up.  
" 911 emergency what's the situation?" The woman on the other end asked.  
The monk called Henry answered her question without thinking. " yes the Cardinal D'Angelo of The First Faith Monastery is dead."  
" And how may I ask did he die?" the woman asked. Henry turned to his fellow monk.  
" How did he die?" he asked.  
" He was murdered!" the monk said. Henry quickly recognized the fear in his brethrens voice. He then answered the woman's question.  
" He was murdered. How soon can you get an ambulance here?" Henry asked.  
" I have you marked at 1492 West Columbus. Is that the right address?" the woman responded.  
" Yes! Now how soon can you get an ambulance here?" Henry replied.  
The woman did not respond right away. " If you will hold on one minute, Sir, I will send an ambulance. Dispatch we have a priority one at 1492 West Columbus, requesting ambulance immediately." The woman paused for a second. And spoke to the monk called Henry. " Sir, an ambulance is on its way. Thank you for calling 911 emergency the ambulance will be there shortly." Then the woman cut off. The two monks could only wait for the ambulance.  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
It was a bright day and Adrian Monk was up bright and early. He thought that if he got up early, it would help him get his cleaning done so he could have the rest of the day to himself. But Adrian didn't realize that he cleaned things he didn't need to or something that he thought was out of place. It was 6:30 in the morning, and he thought he was the only one awake. Then his telephone rang. He walked up to the phone and answered.  
" Hello?" Adrian was a bit flabbergasted; he thought nobody was up at this time. He heard a voice at the other end of the phone.  
" Hey, Adrian, I thought I would catch you up this early," the voice said.  
" Hey, Sharona, how did you know I was up?" Adrian asked.  
" Your always up this early, Adrian, I thought I would tell you to turn your TV on to channel 12. Something about another priest being killed." Sharona said.  
Adrian turned the television on and heard the newscaster speak. Another has been murdered yesterday due to the suspected anarchist known only as: "Advocate". Police say that their forensic experts have been able to pull nothing from the crime scenes. So they have no choice but to consult the only person in the state of California crazy enough to solve this case. Though this person has not been identified. the newscaster paused.  
" I wonder who it could be." Adrian said. Before he could say anymore the man spoke again.  
Correction. This just in from our contacts in the L.A.P.D. The man is known as "Monk". Though the name "Monk" is not suspected to be his or her real name, our source is trying to figure that out. On other news. monk turned the television off and talked to Sharona.  
" Sharona, that's me. They want to consult me." He said.  
" I know, Adrian, I know. But until they do contact you how about having breakfast with me. I have a babysitter coming over at about eight o'clock. Meet me at my place." With that Sharona hung up the phone. If the person they referred to as Monk is Adrian then he is in for the case of his life.  
  
It is about seven o'clock in the morning now and Adrian is out his front door and heading for Sharona's as he walks down the street he counts every pole he comes across after giving it a little tap with the tip of his fingers. Adrian usually has a napkin or a paper towel for everything he touches outside of his home. but posts parking, meters, etc. he makes an exception. He is nearly to Sharona's now and he is still counting, tap 435, tap 436, tap 437.  
" Huh, no more poles to count. I wonder what else I can count before I get to Sharona's." But before Adrian can think of anything else he realizes that he has reached his destination. He walks up to Sharona's door and looks at his pocket watch; it said the time was 7:45 in the morning. He knew he was early but he didn't care. Adrian thought it was weird, the most methodical man in the United States was early. That is not what bothered our great detective. What bothered him was that he didn't care. But he knew why he didn't care. He wanted to know why Sharona asked him to breakfast.  
He knocked on the door and Sharona immediately answered.  
" Come in, Adrian." She said happily.  
" You seem very happy this morning. What's up?" Adrian asked.  
" Well, Adrian, I am happy this morning because I woke up this morning and had an epiphany." She replied.  
" Wow. You need to get off whatever you're on. I think you just used a hundred dollar word. Are you sure you're ok?" the detective asked.  
" Yes," she began, " Adrian I want to say this before I lose my train of thought. I had a dream last night that you and I were a couple. But that isn't the first time. It has happened many times in the last two weeks. But this morning when I woke up I knew what the dreams meant." Sharona paused. But before she could say anything more Adrian cut in. He knew what the dreams meant. He wanted to hear it from Sharona.  
" Adrian." without hesitating she kissed Adrian. He didn't resist because he felt the same way. When she stopped kissing him she didn't move. She was waiting for something. When nothing happened she gave a little giggle. " I knew it!"  
" What? That I feel the same way. I know what you were waiting for. You were waiting for me to reach for a napkin to wipe the kiss off. If I didn't feel the same way then that's what I would have done. But I do feel the same way. That's why I don't care." With that the babysitter came, and the new couple went to breakfast. 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER 3:  
  
As the new couple eats breakfast, Adrian notices a few things around him that seem a little bit off. The waiter that served them stopped coming around, the two men sitting behind him were whispering. They had ordered but they were not eating their food. **Adrian: why would someone order the Graci and not eat it? His partner ordered the Tortellini but isn't even looking at it. These are forty-dollar dishes each. I think that it is a cover for something. ** Adrian turns around and l looks at his two suspects. He notices that one has a bulge in his pants. It is concealed so well that only Adrian would notice. He looks at the other person sitting opposite. He sees that this other conspirator is scratching his back. **Adrian: I wonder. he isn't scratching. He is reaching for something. ** Adrian turns to Sharona.  
  
" You notice the two people behind us? I think they are." before Adrian could finish his words, a gun went off behind him. He turns around and sees the person that was scratching his back ready to pull the trigger. He thinks. **Adrian: I know how a gun works. When the hammer is shot back because of the spring from the trigger it is pulled back into place because of another small spring. When the hammer is pulled back into place it hits the bullet shell causing a spark. That spark causes the gunpowder in the shell to ignite sending the bullet soaring out of the shell into the barrel of the gun. When the barrel goes through the barrel there is a metal-to- metal contact with the bullet and the barrel. That slows the bullet down because of the friction contact. But that doesn't stop the bullet from going incredibly high speeds piercing anything it touches. **  
  
Adrian turns to Sharona, but Sharona was already gone. He turns back to the hostile people behind him, and Sharona was already trying to subdue him. Before Sharona could do anything of significance a BOOM sounded. Monk looked at the hostile closest to him. He had fired his gun directly at Sharona. Before Adrian could even think he saw blood come from the far side of Sharona's temple. The man had shot Sharona right through he head. Adrian could not help but scream.  
  
Next thing he knew he was awake on his couch. He looked at his surroundings. He was in his living room. "Just a dream" he said to himself. He looked at his clock and saw that it was seven-forty five. "Damn!" He immediately picked up his phone and dialed Sharona. The phone rang on the other end, after a few moments a little boy picked up the phone. "OH, Benjy, can you put your mother on the phone?" he asked. The boy didn't say another word. He only handed the phone to his mother.  
  
" Adrian, are you still at your place? Our breakfast is in fifteen minutes."  
  
" Yes, Sharona, I fell asleep and lost track of time. I can't make it there in time. Can you come pick me up?" he asked.  
  
" Ya, Adrian, I think I can make it there in that amount of time. I will see you when I get there." With that Sharona hung up the phone. Adrian knew he couldn't tell her about the nightmare. He knew it would only upset her. The fact that he was only dreaming was still sinking into his brain. Now that he realized that he was dreaming, he wondered. Why was Sharona asking him to breakfast? It was a mystery only Sharona could answer. 


End file.
